


Cat and Mouse

by KamiDenkiPikaPika



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pining, Rosaline and Juliet are revenge lesbians, Teasing, an au where nobody dies, bc the gay saves you from death pacts, mercutio and Romeo are friends with benefits, this is for you Sophie, tsundere tybalt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiDenkiPikaPika/pseuds/KamiDenkiPikaPika
Summary: Benvolio has always had a thing for that hothead Tybalt. Feelings are mutual. Juliet finds that she definitely prefers Rosaline to Romeo. Big bi energy. Romeo takes his frustration out on a new lover, or rather, an old friend...





	1. The Cat’s Lair

Benvolio thought Romeo was insane. 

There was no way he was going to attend a Capulet party. Bad plan. Very bad plan. He would undoubtedly have himself a gay crisis/ panic attack upon seeing Tybalt. The way Tybalt’s dark hair swept across his forehead. The aura of power and raw masculinity was tangible around the prince of cats. 

“Uhhh... Earth to benvolio? Art thou just going to stand there??? C’mon, dude!” Romeo beckoned his friend.

Benvolio blinked.

“Oh! Uh, yeah.” He nodded and followed his cousin. He needed to get his head out of the clouds.

. . .

So it turns out they WERE going to the Capulet party. With mercutio to boot, making it an even worse plan. Then again, if Romeo was going, Mercutio was going. Benvolio could swear they were banging or something... He shook his head and tuned in to whatever conversation had been unfolding while he was in his thoughts. 

As anyone could guess, Mercutio had been arguing with Romeo, and was halfway into some long nonsensical speech that boiled down to ‘Romeo you hopeless romantic dumbass.’

The party was now close enough to hear. The glow of light made them all squint from their place on the dark road. Benvolio crept a little closer. His eyes scanned, but it was not long before they found Tybalt.


	2. Mousetrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? Fluffy.  
Denial? Yes.  
Ships? Sailing.  
Hotel? Trivago.

Benvolio was tapping his foot nervously. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before him and the other uninvited members would be noticed. He even told that to Romeo (Mercutio was a lost cause) but he didn’t listen. Nobody listened to him. He tried to be the voice of reason, and despite being a nervous wreck, compared to his friends he was levelheaded and calm. He almost hoped they would get caught. It would be and excuse to see Tybalt...

“Excuse me sir, but what may I ask, are you doing here?” A deep voice inquired.

Speak of the devil.

Benvolio felt the heat rise in him, reaching the tips of his ears and turning him beet red. 

Tybalt scoffed. “Cat got your tongue?”

𝘠𝘦𝘴. Benvolio thought to himself. 𝘗𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘺 

Tybalt eyed the smaller man. There was a mischievous sparkle to his eye. While Benvolio was a Montague, he was pretty cute...

“I’ll let you slide under one condition” he said, clearing his throat. 

“A-and what is, uh, what is that condition?” Benvolio stuttered, anxiously.

“Well, you’ll have to follow me to find out.” Tybalt replied. He wasn’t typically this playful, but Benvolio posed an exception. He lead his new boy toy back into the depths of the Capulet Manor. As they turned a corner into a dimly lit hallway, Tybalt suddenly and forcefully kissed Benvolio. He pulled away quickly. 

“Forgive me, enemy, but this is your payment for freedom.” Tybalt said, sounding rather scripted. 

Benvolio was speechless and pink. His lips tingled and he couldn’t choke out a reply. He gathered himself and continued. 

“A s-small price, I mu-must be a lucky guy” he managed to sputter out. 

“Shut up, you’re ruining the mood.” Tybalt growled before kissing the smaller man harder. His finger gripped at Benvolio’s hips. Benvolio skittishly fingered Tybalt’s dark hair. They were a true yin-and-yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hdhfbdhdgdbdjhd I’m trying ok I’m not a good writer but like I’m doing the work that needs to be done

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is for my friend because there is a pitiful lack of TybBen shipfics. I will update soon but I’m traveling so this will do for now


End file.
